Woe
by ConstantlyXChanging
Summary: When Fred died, he felt it. [Spoilers ahead]


**In loving memory of Fred Weasly, who died in the fight for freedom. **

**Spoilers ahead for all who haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, it remains in the posession of the great J.K Rowling.**

**((I know the quotes aren't completelty correct, but I did my best.))**

**Let me know what you think.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fred died, he felt it.

The Death Eater he had been dueling had just fallen to his Bat-Boogey Hex, trying to fight the great flapping things off, and he turned with a maniacal grin, calling jovially, "Whose next?"

Three of the hooded villains turned to him, wands raised, but he was ready, and cast the shield charm, sending their Killing Curses back to them. He felt a moment of remorse, before another one came up on his right, being quickly stunned by Lupin, who had run up behind him. Nodding his thanks, he whirled at the scene he caught out of the corner of his eye.

Long red hair flying wildly behind her, his baby sister came hurtling out of the great castle doors, and down the steps, heading straight for the battle.

Glaring, he started to shout for her to get her arse back inside, but choked off, stunned by the horror of what he saw coming next.

Fenrir Greyback, half-morphed as always, was dashing on all fours towards Ginny; and even from the distance he could imagine he saw the hungry look on his slathering face.

Opening his mouth again to scream a warning, his throat closed up again, but this time not from what he saw.

He vaguely saw his sister turn to fire a hex at the werewolf, but she was too slow. Dazedly, he watched as Tonks sprang from atop the marble stairs, throwing up a shield charm in front of Ginny. Observed Greyback turn with a snarl of rage to throw the woman aside like a rag-doll.

It was as if his senses had sharpened, even as his field of vision narrowed, and he caught the gleam of the murderous beast's claws, saw the surprised look upon the shape-shifters face; heard the sickening crack of her back slamming into the school's cement wall.

He barely noticed Lupin's howl of fury as he fought his way to his wife's side.

George saw all of these things as if he drifted over the grounds, seeing it, yet not really paying attention. His knees hit the ground as his wand fell limply to his side, but he hardly felt the pain, he was too busy with the memories rolling through his brain with the unstoppable force of a steam engine.

"…_don't know why she sends us these every year."_

"_Yeah, we know perfectly well our names are Greg and Forge."_

"_Cmon Mum, have a senses of humor!"_

"_They were starving him, and had put bars on his windows…"_

"…_lying git, try to pass of phony gold to us."_

"_Nobody cons the Weasley twins and gets away with it!"_

"_I think we've completed our education, how bout you Fred?"_

"_Oh, I definitely agree, how's about getting out of here George?"_

"…_get it, don'tcha get it Fred?"_

"_Of all of the pathetic ear jokes, you had to come up with 'holey'?!"_

Fred laughing.

Fred scowling.

Fred smiling.

Fred fighting.

He knew something was wrong with his twin, felt his absence like a gaping hole in his chest, right where his heart should be.

Fred was gone, and he could feel it.

He lifted his hand groggily, as if moving through glue to press his palm to his heart, not understanding why he could feel it beating strongly beneath his fingers.

Why was he still living when his brother was gone? Why was everyone still breathing, still going on with their pointless fight, while Fred no longer did? Hadn't the world stopped turning?

A shadow loomed over him. Looking up through the thick fog clouding his brain and his eyesight, he saw a Death Eater aiming his wand at him. 'Go ahead,' he thought faintly. What was the point anymore?

"Avada ka-," she never finished her curse as a hand the size of a trash-can lid knocked her sideways, with all the difficulty of tossing away a was of paper. Hagrid's battered visage filled the space, and his bearded face was thrust into his.

"All righ' ther'?" the half-giant rasped, warning another enemy wizard away with his absurd pink umbrella. It occurred to him the Grounds Keeper didn't know which twin he was, and he realized jarringly that no one would ever get them confused again.

No one would ever prank someone with him again.

No one would ever laugh with him again.

No one would ever help him invent something else for Weasly Wizard Wheezes again, nearly blowing up their room in the process.

No one would ever try to drive Mum mad with him again.

George didn't answer his friend. He couldn't.

So far, his expression had remained blank, but as it finally sunk in that he would never see Fred again, the tears silently fell, making tracks in the dirt covering his, now unique, face and dripped slowly onto the war-beaten ground, like life-giving rain.


End file.
